Hunger Games AU
by hogwarts-is-frozen
Summary: Frozen x Hunger Games: A series of one-shots written in my Hunger Games AU. Elsa still has her powers but has kept them hidden for fear of what the Capitol would do if they were ever to find out. Katniss!Elsa, Prim!Anna, Gale!Kristoff, Rue!Olaf, Hamitch!Kai
1. The Reaping

**Okay so this is a one shot based on the Hunger Games AU I dreamed up while watching Mockingjay:**

**Anna was chosen for the 74th Hunger Games and Elsa volunteered instead. Elsa still has winter magic but she has hid it from everyone (including Anna) because she and her parents had no idea what the capitol would do if they ever found out.**

**Kai (Haymitch) convinces Elsa to reveal what she is during the individual evaluations because she _needs_ her score to be high - people are not interested in the closed off, angry persona she exudes. Once everyone sees her magic she instantly becomes the favourite and the capitol dubs her _The Snow Queen. _**

**During the Games Elsa doesn't prove to be the unstoppable killer they all expected her to be. No one realized that Elsa has very little control of her magic and it only gets worse when she is frightened. Besides that Elsa has spent her entire life trying _not_ to hurt people with her magic.**

**It isn't until the tribute from District 1 kills little Olaf that she becomes the monster she always feared she'd become.**

**Written from Elsa's POV enjoy!**

* * *

Thirty-seven.

Thirty-seven times my name would be entered in the pool; the odds were definitely _not_ in my favour.

Even though I am seventeen years old and should only have my name entered six times, the last three years have been especially meager and I have had to trade for tesserae more times than I can count in order to keep my family fed. But it is all worth it knowing that Anna's name will stay at the minimum of three.

My sister has laid out one of my nicer dresses for the occasion and I dress feeling a grim sort of amusement. It seems odd that we are expected to look pretty for a day such as this but I suppose if you are chosen to visit the Capitol one must look presentable.

I try not to dwell on what I know is to come but my fears get the best of me and I feel the frost gather at my fingertips, crusting my nails.

_Conceal, don't feel_, I chant in my head pushing the emotions away. It is hard keeping my magic at bay but I know it is for the best.

For reasons unknown, I was born with the power to manipulate ice and snow, a quality that I have fought long and hard to keep hidden. If the Capitol were to find out there is no telling what they would do and I don't care to find out. The only ones who knew about them were my parents, but the secret died with them, even Anna is ignorant. I decided to keep her in the dark a long time ago; it would be unfair of me to burden her with my curse.

"You look beautiful, Elsa," Anna says from the doorway, her small voice chases the frost away. She is looking at me with that jealous sort of adoration that causes my heart to clench.

Whenever my little sister is anything but the bright, happy girl that has been my only source of joy for the last three years I feel physical pain and I will do anything I can prevent it.

"Thank you, snowflake but you are beautifuller," I say, pulling her into a comforting hug and placing a tender kiss on the top of her head. I can tell she is anxious by the tension in her shoulders the slight tremble of her hands as she returns the embrace; I know she is fearing the worst.

"That's not a word, silly," she giggles.

When we part she is smiling and for a few moments I forget what day it is.

Today is the day of the reaping for the 74th annual Hunger Games. Each year, during the reaping, one boy and one girl from ages twelve to eighteen are selected as tributes from each of the twelve districts. The twenty-four tributes are then thrown into an arena and forced to fight to the death until only one remains. The Games were created after the Dark Days when the districts rose up in rebellion against the Capitol, to serve as reminder that we are completely at their mercy.

It is almost two o'clock, which means everyone is to make their way to the square; failing to show up has nasty consequences.

When we arrive Anna is led to the roped off section for the fourteens while I join the other seventeens. I see my hunting partner, Kristoff, standing near the front with his own age group, this is his last reaping. He catches sight of me watching him and gives me a reassuring nod of his head trying to signal that everything is going to be fine, neither of us believe him.

The clock strikes two and district twelve's mayor steps up to the podium and gives the same speech he gives every year; a history of Panem and the importance of the Hunger Games. As I listen to his hollow and well-rehearsed speech I clench my jaw in barely concealed rage, as if it wasn't bad enough we are made to watch children murder each other each year, we are supposed to treat it like a celebration, like entertainment. It's disgusting.

He then reads the names of past victors from our district, there have been exactly two, only one of which is still alive. Kai Anderson sits in a chair at the head of the square, a haunted blank expression paints his round face. He is a big man with a large belly that shows he has made use of the rewards that come with winning.

When the mayor has finished his speech he steps down from the podium and a excited young woman takes his place; Ella Cinder, district twelve's escort. It is clear from her bright pink wig, huge blue dress covered in glitter, and her elaborately painted face that she is from the Capitol. Loud and bright is considered fashionable over there while we wear rags.

"Happy Hunger Games everyone! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour."

The appearance of Ella makes the reality of the reaping sink in and everyone stands frozen in their terror. Even though I have faced this day four times I still feel the same fear as I did the first time and in my nervousness I begin to pull and twist at the gloves that coat my hands – somehow they help me find some semblance of control, small though it is. But right now they do little to quell the storm that rages in my veins.

Ella has begun the drawing.

"Ladies first," she says in that high girlish voice that I have come to associate only with dread.

I watch as she floats across the stage, coming to rest next to a huge glass bowl filled with small slips of paper… thirty-seven of which read _Elsa Arendelle_.

I hold my breath as she digs through the girl's names and dare not look down for fear of finding ice spreading beneath my thin shoes. I want to throw up, I want to run into the woods and never come back, I want to scream, but most of all I want her _not to read my name_.

She doesn't.

"This year, our female tribute from District 12 is… Anna Arendelle!"

I've stopped breathing and my world grinds to a sudden and jarring halt. All of a sudden it's too bright, too loud with the sound of my pounding heart and I barely register the drop in temperature - people are looking around in confusion at the odd change in weather. There is a hand at my elbow; I hadn't realized my legs gave out until I looked up at the sympathetic face of the boy who caught me.

I hadn't prepared for the shock of hearing _that_ name being called, hadn't even considered the possibility. Three times. Her name was only in that bowl three times! I'd done everything, everything to keep the odds in her favour, forbidden her to trade for rations and allowed my name to build up each year.

None of it matters now as I watch two peace-keepers pull my baby sister from the crowd and walk her to the front of the square, she's so small, so innocent. Her eyes are wide with panic and I can see the shallow rise and fall of her chest as she struggles to breathe.

She is looking around frantically and our eyes lock. I wake up.

"Anna," I gasp as I break the surface of my shock. "Anna!" And suddenly I'm running.

There is no need to shove my way through the crowd as they have already cleared a straight path that leads to that head of red hair my vision has narrowed to solely focus on. I reach her just as she reaches the bottom of the steps that lead to the stage. Gently but forcefully I push her behind me, shielding her from the hell that lives on that stage.

"I volunteer!" I cry loud and clear. "I volunteer as tribute!" There is no waver in my voice, no hesitation, and I brace myself for what I know comes with that declaration.

At first there is confusion. Never in the history of the Games has someone from District 12 volunteered to be brutally murdered, that is reserved for the richer districts who seek fame and fortune.

Ella seems unsure of herself. "Normally, we would introduce the tribute _then_ ask for volunteers," she says hesitantly.

"What does it matter," the mayor says as he looks on with a pained expression. "Let her come forward."

Two skinny arms wrap around me, so tight I feel my ribcage shift painfully. "Elsa, no!" Anna screams. "No, please you can't do this! You can't leave me! NO!" With overwhelming difficulty I pry her arms off of me because the agony in her voice is tearing me apart. I am certain that if I don't get her away the square will soon be filled with snow. I am now very aware of the cameras all trained on me and I know I must conceal it, can't let them see what I am.

Anna's arms are gone and I turn around to find Kristoff has picked her up and is carrying her away. She is screaming and thrashing in his arms, trying desperately to get back to me. "ELSA! ELSA! NO! ELSA!"

My heart is shattered, broken, dust. I turn away and force myself to go numb, as I have done so many times before.

I am not listening as Ella introduces me. I am too busy fighting the ice as it bucks inside me and trying to block out my sister's hysterical screams. As I look out into the crowd I notice no one is clapping as they normally would at presentation of a tribute. Instead they are silent. It is the only way they are able to convey their disapproval, their acknowledgement of how wrong this all is.

To my never ending surprise, mostly because I have never been considered very popular in my district, I watch as not one but several people press the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and lift them towards me. And then it is the entire crowd.

It is an old gesture coined by our district. A sign of respect, of appreciation, a way to say good-bye.

* * *

**Notes: **

**okay so i hope you guys like this little drabble. I might do a few more one-shots if people like it because it was pretty fun to write. Also, district 12's escort is Cinderella - i always thought she was the most glamorous of all the disney princesses and the most optimistic (just like Effie). Alright, tell me what you think and review, review, review!**

**-N.J.B.**


	2. Saying Goodbye

Once the reaping is finished we are taken into custody. They don't drag us away or put us in handcuffs, instead they simply surround and lead us into the justice building. It all seems rather unnecessary as neither of us is in any state to try anything, but it's possible tributes have tried to escape before, I never seen it though.

When we get inside they separate us, putting me in one room and Revel in another. I can still see the fear and panic in his eyes as they close the door, it's as if he's pleading for me to tell him it's not real, that its just a dream.

Why did it have to be him? The boy who'd saved my family from starvation all those years ago. Not only were the odds not in my favour, but it seemed they were actively trying to break me.

This is the part where they give the tributes an hour to say goodbye to their family and loved ones before being whisked away to the Capitol. The Peacekeepers have left me in a room that has to have cost more money than all my possessions put together. There are deep plush carpets and velvet cushions on all the seats. I can't help but run my hands along the soft fabric as I sit on one of the couches. When I take my fingers away a small coating of frost is left behind.

The door bursts open and suddenly Anna's in my arms again. She crying and clutching tightly at my dress, burying her face into the space between my neck and shoulders. I do my best to sooth her, rubbing her back and rocking back and forth humming a soft lullaby our mother used to sing to us when we were small.

"Elsa," she whimpers. "Elsa, please you can't leave. If you go… I'll truly be alone."

The words tear at me, the room grows colder and I begin to feel the prickle of tears behind my eyes again. But I push them down, I can't afford to leave here with puffy eyes and a red nose. There will be more camera's waiting at the train station.

I look up to find the widow that lives just down the road from us standing nearby stone faced and quiet. After the accident she took it upon herself to help Anna and I as best she could; buying my squirrels, providing us with medicine from her small apothecary business, and she even gave Anna one of her goats so that we could sell milk and cheese. Gerda is the sole reason we were able to stay out of the community home.

"I'll keep her with me. Make sure she is eating," she says gravely.

An enormous weight lifts off my chest at her words and my breath hitches in my throat. People in our district have never really paid me much attention but many of them seem to truly care for my sweet little Anna. It gives me hope - Anna will be cared for when I'm gone.

"I'll leave you two alone now," the older woman says walking to the door. Just as she makes to close the door we lock eyes, hers are sad and tired, but there is comfort there too. She nods and closes the door.

Anna I sit together for a time simply holding each other. She is curled up in my lap while I stroke her hair like I do when she's had a nightmare. I wish I could just put her to bed and tell her it wasn't real, that the fear will be forgotten by the morning. But I can't.

"Anna I need you to listen to me, there are things you are going to have to do when I am gone."

She leans back and nods but I can see the tears pooling in her eyes.

"You are going to stay with Gerda, and Kristoff will bring you game." We'd made a pact a while ago for if either one of us was called. "You are _never_ to trade for tesserae no matter what, understand. You can get by with selling the milk and cheese from your goat and Kristoff will get both of you herbs from the forest. Help Gerda with her work and keep doing well in school." I take her small face in my hands, using my thumbs to wipe away the tears that start to fall. "You won't be alone, snowflake… I will always be watching over you."

Anna lets out a small choking sound and clings to me again. "You'll try though won't you, Elsa? You are so smart, and brave, and fast… maybe you can win and then you can come home."

I can't help look down at one of my gloved hands. I may not be like the children from the richer districts who have trained their whole lives to compete in the games, who know fifteen different ways to murder you with a knife, but I am not completely defenseless. Or at least, that's the lie I am telling myself.

"Yes snowflake, I will try," I promise, maybe my death will be easier for her if she knows that I didn't go down easily.

"I brought you this," Anna's says with a sniff, pulling something small out of her pocket. "I traded for it yesterday."

I'm surprised when she hands me a little circular pin. It's a little gold bird in flight, Anna must have traded well for something this pretty.

"They let you wear one thing from your district in the arena, will you wear this? It's a mockingjay, Gerda told me they're good luck." I can hear the desperation in her voice.

"Of course, snowflake," I say softly.

Then the Peacekeepers are back and telling us that our time is up and Anna has to leave. I hug her small body to me and she holds on so tight that it hurts.

I take her face in my hands for what I know will be the last time and pepper kisses all over it, trying to memorize every inch. "I love you. I love you so much, Anna. It will be okay. I love you. I love you."

She is trying to say it back but her sobs prevent her from doing it properly.

In the end I have to pull her off because I can feel my control slipping and my gloves are stiff with frost. When the door closes something in me breaks and I slam my fists against the wood in anguish. When I pull away the door is covered in ice, and snow is slowly falling from the ceiling.

I close my eyes and breath in slow and deep willing myself not to feel anything, to go numb. When I open my eyes the snow and ice are gone and Kristoff is standing in front of me. I didn't even hear the door open.

Before I register that I'm moving I find myself in his strong arms. There has never been anything romantic between us, he is like the older brother I'd never had, but I cling to him regardless. Everything about him is soothing, the feeling of his warm body against mine, his scent of pine and earth, even the sound of his heart under my ear.

He takes me firmly by the shoulders and holds me still so that I am forced to look at him.

"You have to use them."

I stare at him as if I have only just realized he was there. He can't be talking about what I think he is, he can't know.

"Use your powers, Elsa. I know what you can do."

The floor suddenly seems to be tilting to one side.

"H-how do you-?"

"It doesn't matter," he cuts me off abruptly. "If you use them, you might have a chance."

I shake my head, he thinks he knows but he doesn't. "Kristoff I can't control it and it only gets worse when I'm afraid."

He face is hard and his lips are a pulled tight like he's fighting to not start yelling at me. "Well you are going to have to learn quickly then. Practice whenever you are alone. Kai will tell you how use this to your advantage and if he doesn't then force him, Elsa!" He flexes his jaw. "C'mon, Elsa it's just hunting, you're one of the best hunters I know."

"This is different, Kristoff they're people not rabbits." I swallow hard. "I've spent my whole life trying not to hurt people with my powers… what if- what if I can't do it?" My voice is small now as the reality of what I might be – what I _will_ be – forced to do sinks in.

His face softens a bit but there his voice is still stern. "I know, Elsa but you have to forget all that, you must. For Anna."

I look up at Kristoff. "You'll watch over her won't you… if I don't come back? Make sure she stays in school and has enough to eat?"

He nods.

"Don't let her watch," I say with pleading eyes. "Kristoff please make sure she doesn't see when I – if I - " I can't finish, the thought of my beautiful, innocent baby sister watching her last remaining family member being murdered makes me want to gag. Worse than that, I know what the Games does to people, seen what it turns them into. I don't want her to see what I know I will become in that arena… the monster I will become.

He takes me into his arms again and it takes all my strength not to come undone right then, I'm so close to breaking.

The Peacekeeper is back and ordering Kristoff to leave. I start to panic and cling to his hand. "Take care of her! Don't let her starve, keep her safe!" I cry.

"I will, you know I will! Elsa you can do this, let them see! Do it for Anna!" And he's gone.

That's it that's all it takes to pull me down from my fear. Resolve sets in as I stare down at my hands, and I stand a little straighter. _I will do my best to come back to you Anna. I swear it._

When they take me away the only evidence that shows I'd been there is a wrinkled cushion and two worn leather gloves.

**Notes**

**So do you like who I chose for our Peeta? Revel is JEGlass's (not-so-secret-nerd on tumblr) OC and one of the few people I ship Elsa with (him and searlait's Alarik). In my AU there are zero romantic feelings between Elsa and Kristoff, he becomes _very_ close to Anna while they wait for Elsa to come home ifyouknowwhatimean. Anyways thank for reading, I have more of these I want to do but right now I am going to get back to writing S&amp;L :D Review, review, review!**

**-N.J.B.**


End file.
